Flowers
by AngelLovesToShip
Summary: Flowers are special. Most Flowers look good. Some Flowers are dangerous. But all Flowers have meanings. Contains, BackTalkShipping (Ceylan x Beni) DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
***Yawn* Oh, hello… Welp, here's one of my new stories. I'm sorry it took me so long to post, I'm still continuing some of my other stories so don't worry. But anyloops, I took my midterm test like, um, weeks ago? And I didn't really have good grades, I'm actually moving from Rank 1 to Rank who-knows-what.**

 **But next week, I'll be having my final term examinations and I need to pass this. I thank you all for your support, and I'll try my best to continue on with this life.**

 **Okay, so remember DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

 **And uh, you can go ahead and read on.**

Beni was in Ceylan's room, hanging out with him. The other knights were busy with other things and they were not able to come. The pinkette sat on the boy's chair, arms and legs crossed as she patiently waited for him to stop talking about flowers.

"-my mom planted some tulips on my garden today, they looked so…-" Finally, the girl got enough of this and decided to stop the bluenette from his talk.

"Seriously, Ceylan Jones, could you just stop talking about that? It's getting really annoying. I mean what's the big deal with flowers?"

The boy didn't respond and there was a long moment of silence, that was until a huge smirk formed on Ceylan's face.

The pinkette was getting extra annoyed at him for doing this but the boy spoke up, still with a smirk plastered on his face.

Chuckling the boy said, "Don't you know that flowers have meanings?"

Beni stared at him in confusion then rose her eyebrows. "Meanings?"

"Hehe, yeah!" The boy said playfully, wrapping one of his arms, tightly on the girls' neck, causing her to choke a bit.

"G-get your a-arms off me!" The girl choked.

"Oh, uh, sorry!" Ceylan apologized as he unwrapped his arm from her neck.

"You should be."

"I said that I'm sorry, geez!"

"Okay, whatever."

There was a short silence. The two of them didn't say anything but just stared into each other's eyes. Ceylan, realizing what had happened, shook his head, vigorously and there, appeared a red-tint of blush forming on his face.

Awkwardly, the boy opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay,wellthatwasawkwardwell,uh… here!" The bluenette quickly got a small, purple flower from his desk and handed it to the confused yet angry, girl.

The scowl on the girls' face was then replaced with a curious one as she took the flower from him. She started examining it as if she never seen a flower before.

"What's this for?"

The boy stood up from his bed and stretched his limbs out. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Find it out yourself."

He then walked out of the room, whistling to himself.

 _"Uh, he's just so annoying sometimes. Honestly, what's so special with these flowers? But… he did say that these flowers had meanings. I wonder what this one means…"_

Beni layed her feet on the polished flooring and stood up from the grey, aeron chair.

She threw her hands up in the air and tapped her feet on the floor. She felt some sort of tinglers, tingling

on her hands.

"Pins and Neat's what it was called.

 _I'll check the library tomorrow, I'll try to see what this means_ , she thought as she stared, curiously at the purple flower.

The next day, Beni met up with Ceylan and the other's and they all walked to school together. Just like a small marching band, they all walked along in sync.

When class started, Ceylan kept on glancing over to Beni, a smirk still plastered on his face. Just then, Beni started to shiver a bit and well, of course, Ceylan noticed this because he had been turning over to look at her for the last 45 minutes.

"Hey, there, bubblegum, feeling cold?"

Beni turned and stared at him. Quietly, she nodded.

"Well, then go over to the corner."

Beni was puzzled, why should she go to the corner?

"Uh, why should I?"

The bluenette leaned over to her seat and whispered something. Beni's face brightened, as she tried to stifle her laughter.

She got up from her seat and went to sit on the corner of the room. When the teacher turned, she was confused and asked, "Miss. Beni, why are you sitting there in the corner?"

Beni looked up at her.

"Oh. I'm just cold."

"If you're cold, then why do you have to sit there in the corner?"

Beni smirked a bit and looked at Ceylan, he just sat on his seat, smiling and nodding.

"Well, it's because…"

"Because what, young lady?"

"Because here, it's 90 degrees."

The whole class started laughing like maniacs and surprisingly, so was their homeroom teacher.

"Okay, okay. I have to admit, that was quite funny. But you wouldn't want to heat up so much, right Ms. Beni? Because soon then you'd start to complain that it's hot instead of just staying there because it's cold. So, could you go back to your seat?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The pinkette stood up from the cold, hard floor and went to her desk. Beside her was Ceylan, who approved of it. He gave her a high five and suddenly, she felt some kind of static moving through her body.

She felt awkward at that right moment but she hid it by trying her best to smile. Meanwhile, Ceylan turned his back on Beni and stared at his cold, delicate hands.

" _I'm never washing my hands. EVER_ ," he smiled as he thought of this.

I am not done with this, okay? I know that it's short so I am sorry but I didn't have enough time.

 **Anywelps, that's all and… good night… *Sleeps***

 **[Sorry, that it's so short.]**


End file.
